Liste des chansons
Saison 1 Episode 1 : L'effet Glee *Where is Love *Respect *Mr. Cellophane *I Kissed A Girl *On My Own *Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat *Can't Fight This Feeling *Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' *You're The One That I Want *Rehab *Leaving on a Jet Plane *Don't Stop Believin' Episode 2 : Tout le monde adore le disco * Le Freak * Gold Digger * All by Myself * Push It * I Say a Little Prayer * Take a Bow Episode 3 : Les Acafellas * This Is How We Do It * Poison * Mercy * Bust Your Windows * I Wanna Sex You Up Episode 4 : Droit au But * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) * Taking Chances * Tonight * The Star-Spangled Banner Episode 5 : Le talent n'a pas d'âge * Don't Stop Believin' * Maybe This Time * Cabaret * Alone * Last Name * Somebody To Love Episode 6 : Vitamine D *It's My Life/Confessions Part II *Halo/Walking On Sunshine Episode 7 : Minorité report * Hate on Me * Ride Wit Me * No Air * You Keep Me Hangin' On * Keep Holding On Episode 8 : Que la honte soit avec toi *Bust a Move (Young MC) par Will *Thong Song (Sisqo) par Will *What A Girl Wants (Christina Aguilera) par Rachel *Sweet Caroline (Neil Diamond) par Puck *I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady) par Emma '' Episode 9 : Les chaises musicales *Dancing With Myself *Defying Gravity *Proud Mary Episode 10 : La musique adoucit les moeurs *Endless Love *I'll Stand By You *Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl *Crush *(You're) Having My Baby *Lean on Me Episode 11 : De la poudre aux cheveux *Bootylicious *You're The One That I Want *Papa Don't Preach *Hair/Crazy in Love *Imagine *True Colors Episode 12 : Promotion matelas *Smile (Lily Allen) *When you're Smiling *Jump *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) Episode 13 : Tragédie en sous-sol *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going *Proud MaryDon't Stop Believin' *Don't Stop Believin'Don't Rain On My Parade *Don't Rain On My ParadeYou Can't Always Get What You Want'' *You Can't Always Get What You WantMy Life Would Suck Without You *My Life Would Suck Without You Episode 14 : Fuis moi, je te suis *Hello, I Love You *Gives You Hell *Hello *Hello Again *Highway To Hell *Hello, Goodbye Episode 15 : La puissance de Madonna *Express Yourself *Bordeline/Open You Heart *Vogue *Like A Virgin *4 Minutes *What It Feels Like For A Girl *Like A Prayer Episode 16 : Home Sweet Home *Fire *A House Is Not A Home *One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not A Home *Beautiful *Home Episode 17 : La mauvaise réputation *Ice Ice Baby *U Can't Touch This *Physical *Run Joey Run *Total Eclipse Of The Heart Episode 18 : Trouver sa voix *The Climb *Jessie's Girl *The Lady Is A Tramp *Pink Houses *The Boy Is Mine *Rose's Turn *One Episode 19 : Le misérable *Daydream Believer *Piano Man *Dream On *Safety Dance *I Dreamed A Dream *Dreamed A Little Dream Episode 20 : Complètement GaGa *Funny Girl *Bad Romance *Shout It Out Loud *Beth *Poker Face Episode 21 : Funk *Another One Bites The Dust *Tell Me Something Good *Loser *It's A Man's Man's Man's World *Good Vibrations *Give Up The Funk Episode 22 : Rhapsodie *Magic / You Raise Me Up *Faithfully *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) *Bohemian Rhapsody *To Sir, With Love *Over The Rainbow Saison 2 Episode 1 : Audition *Empire State of Mind *Every Rose Has Its Thorn *Telephone *Getting to Know You *Billionaire *Listen *What I Did for Love Episode 2 : Britney/Brittany *I'm a Slave 4 U *Me Against the Music *...Baby One More Time *Stronger *Toxic *The Only Exception Episode 3 : Grilled Cheesus *Only The Good Die Young *I Look to You *Papa, Can You Hear Me? *I Want To Hold Your Hand *Losing My Religion *Bridge Over Troubled Water *One of Us Episode 4 : Duets *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *River Deep - Mountain High *Le Jazz Hot! *Sing! *With You I'm Born Again *Lucky *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Episode 5 : Rocky Horror Glee Show *Science Fiction/Double Feature *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) *Damn It, Janet *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me *The Time Warp Episode 6 : Never Been Kissed *One Love (People Get Ready) *Teenage Dream *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind Episode 7 : The Substitute *Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) par ''Holly'' *Forget You (Cee-Lo) par Holly & New Directions *Make 'Em Laugh (Singin' In The Rain) par Will *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Chicago) par Holly & Rachel *Singing In The Rain/Umbrella (Singin' In The Rain / Rihanna) par Holly, Will & New Directions Episode 8 : Furt *Ohio *Marry You *Sway *Just The Way You Are Episode 9 : Special Education *Don't Cry for Me Argentina *The Living Years *Hey, Soul Sister *(I've Had) The Time of My Life *Valerie *Dog Days Are Over Episode 10 : A Very Glee Christmas *The Most Wonderful Day of The Year *We Need A Little Christmas *Baby, It's Cold Outside *Merry Christmas Darling *You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch (Sue The Grinch) *Last Christmas *Welcome Christmas Episode 11 : The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *Need You Now *She's Not There *BIlls Bills Bills *Thriller / Heads Will Roll Episode 12 : Silly Love Songs *Fat Bottomed Girls *P.Y.T (Pretty Young Things) *When I Get You Alone *My Funny Valentine *Firework *Silly Love Songs Episode 13 : Comeback *Baby *Somebody To Love *Take Me Or Leave Me '' '' *This Little Light Of Mine *I Know What Boys Like *Sing Episode 14 : Blame It On The Alcohol *Don't You Want Me *Blame It (On The Alcohol) *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer *Tik Tok Episode 15 : Sexy *Kiss de'' Prince'' - Will & Holly *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) - Holly Holiday & New Directions *Afternoon Delight de Starland Vocal Bands - Rachel, Quinn, Puck & Carl *Landslide de Stevie Nicks - Holly Holiday avec Santana et Brittany *Animal de Neon Trees - The Warblers Episode 16 : Original Song *Get It Right (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Loser Like Me (Chanson Originale) par New Directions *Hell To The No (Chanson Originale) par Mercedes *Raise Your Glass (Pink) par The Warblers *Candles (Hey Monday) par Kurt et Blaine *Blackbird (The Beatles) par The Warblers *Misery (Maroon 5) par The Warblers *Jesus Is My Friend (Sonseed) par Aural Intensity Episode 17 : A Night of Neglect *Liste à confirmer. Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2